Sailor Moon, Fall of Crystal Tokyo
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Demisequel to 'Silver Millennium, Rui's Story' and 'Garnet Guaridan'. Nothing lasts forever. Crystal Tokyo has fallen, and a new evil has risen from the ranks of the senshi themselves. Fourth in the 'Prophecy' series.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; Naoko Takeuchi does. Any OC's in this story belong to me, and you cannot use them without my permission.

Sailor Moon Fall of Crystal Tokyo  
By Sailor Ganymede

Prologue

Barren… Desolate… Lifeless: such was the fifth dimension. The fifth dimension, the dimension not of the living or the dead, but of the damned, the cursed, those placed under eternal sleep.

Two figures stood on the peak highest of the nameless mountain range that dominated the eastern horizon of this foreboding plane, staring out with cold, demonic eyes.

The smaller, a woman with short, black hair and piercing violet eyes shivered. Her violet senshi fuku did not offer much warmth in conditions like this and her normally alabaster-white skin was now tinted an icy blue from the cold, biting winds that seemed to suck the life and soul of any mortal who wandered those planes.

But this woman was not a mortal, and nor was her companion. The second of the two was a tall woman with tanned skin, vortex-like, blood-coloured eyes and long hair that was of such a shade that one could say it was green, another could say that it was black, and there would be no argument.

The taller of the two, although she too wore the fuku of a Sailor Senshi, did not seem to feel the icy winds biting at her skin and sapping at her soul. In-fact, she seemed not to have a soul, as her eyes, although wise, seemed at that time to be windows to Hell itself.

She strode down the slope with grace and ease as though she had been to this land of damnation many times before- in-fact she had visited this plane more times than any other. Her companion called for her to wait, and she stopped for a few minutes until the smaller woman caught up with her.

"Pluto, why are we visiting this accursed place?" the smaller of the two spat, wrapping her arms even tighter around herself.

"Simple", the other replied. "This is where our plan starts, this is where we begin to rid this pitiful planet of the baka _Queen Serenity _and her companions". She stopped, turned to her companion and spat, "and for the thousandth time, Fluorite, I am no longer 'Sailor Pluto', just as you are no longer 'Sailor Saturn'. I am now Lady Garnet".

"I apologise, milady", Fluorite muttered, bowing slightly.

Lady Garnet dismissed it with a wave of her hand and they walked onwards.

After what seemed an age, the two women arrived at a place that was scattered with what appeared to be boulders. A smirk appeared on Lady Garnet's face, but her eyes remained as dead as that land around her.

"What is this place?" Fluorite asked, shivering as though terrified at what she sensed. Lady Garnet looked at her coldly, and Fluorite, if possible, paled even further.

"It is not…"

"It is, Fluorite", Lady Garnet replied, cold as ever. "This is the place of rest… this is where we'll find them".

"Find whom?"

"Those that the Inner Senshi fought, fool".

"Why them, milady? Why not the Death Busters, the Dead Moon or Galaxia?"

Lady Garnet made a noise not unlike a growl and explained. "Those of the Tau system would no longer be useful to us: they are too weak. Those of the Dead Moon are either dead or healed".

"The Asteroid Senshi", Fluorite hissed.

Lady Garnet nodded and continued. "As for Galaxia, she and all the other senshi were healed. But we needn't fear, Chaos has given its power to another".

"Who, milady?"

"Me", Lady Garnet smirked. "We both hate those miserable _Senshi _equally, therefore I let it reside within me. Chaos was beaten by the Sailor Senshi, remember? We were still foolish enough to fight with them at the time; now I must get my revenge".

"Revenge for what, milady?"  
"For what happened during the Silver Millennia", Lady Garnet said. "For what _Queen Serenity_ made me do".

"You mean…" Fluorite began but she was cut off by a glare from her mistress that said, 'Silence, this subject is not to be spoken of, fool'.

Fluorite flinched as though the glare had harmed her like a physical blow would, and dropped to her knees, her face contorted in pain.

"Fluorite, you truly are weak, are you not?"

"All are weak against your power, milady", another voice proclaimed, and three figures appeared out of the mists.

The one who had spoken had long golden hair and azure eyes. Her fuku was styled in the same way as the others, only it was dark orange.

The second rolled her violet eyes in an expression of disgust. Her raven hair cascaded down to her knees and her fuku was as red as the flame.

The third stepped forward and bowed deeply. Her eyes were sapphire-coloured, as were her short hair and her fuku.

"Topaz, Ruby and Azure reporting for duty, milady", the third- Azure- said, rising from her bow.

"Very good", Lady Garnet said. "You have the plans, Azure?"

"Hai, milady", Azure replied, handing a set of scrolls to Lady Garnet, who looked at them with interest.

If anyone else had been present at that time, they would have been completely mystified as to what the scrolls meant; they were written in a language that no others on the planet known as 'Atlantis', 'Terra' or 'Earth' could read. This language once formed the base if the Galactic Alliance. It was a language known as 'Galacxian'.

"Very good", Lady Garnet smirked. She looked at her four minions and said, "Now, we must release them".

"Who, milady?" Topaz asked.

"The ones we fought when we were on the side of 'good'", Ruby muttered, her eyes moving quickly around the plane. Her eyes settled on one particularly dark stone, and she frowned. "He's in there".

"Who is?" Topaz asked.

"Jedite".

Azure's eyes widened and she smirked as she realised what her mistress was about to do. "You're going to free them so they can serve you, aren't you?"

"Very good, Azure", Lady Garnet laughed.

She placed a skeletal hand on one side of the ex-Dark-Kingdom General's Stone/Prison. Her blood-like eyes began to mist over until they were nothing but orbs of purest garnet, and her Plutonian symbol began to glow black. A black aura flared around her and then shot towards the 'Stone' like a jet of demonic fire. It ricochet off of the 'Stone' and hit many of the others within that dead valley.

The dark energy subsided and the 'Stones' began to crack open. The ex-Dark Kingdom General's was the first to crack. He fell to the ground, breathing deeply, shaking and gasping as though he had just been saved from drowning; in fact he had, but it was nightmares and memories, not water, that threatened to drive him insane.

He fixed his eyes on Lady Garnet, Fluorite and Topaz, and finally on Azure and Ruby.

"You" he hissed at Azure and Ruby. "What in all of Hell are you damned Sailor Senshi doing _here_. And where's that baka leader of yours".

"What, the ex- Sailor Moon?" Ruby laughed. "We no longer serve _her_, just as you no longer serve Queen Metallia or Queen Beryl".

"What do you mean?" a new voice hissed, and many more figures approached. The one who had spoken had long, white-silver hair; his name was Kunzite.

"I am the one who freed you" Lady Garnet hissed. "You are servants of Lady Garnet now".

Her crimson eyes once again began to glow until they were like orbs of blood. The four generals, along with all others who had been freed, fell to their knees and cried, "We now serve Lady Garnet; she is our Master".

The dark skinned Plutonian's face twisted into a smirk, although her eyes remained as cold as ice.

Her voice was clear as it pierced through the air. "The invasion of Terra will begin".

A cheer moved the normally dead air. The demonic Queen laughed shrilly; what had been thousands of years in the making was soon to be carried out; _Neo-Queen Serenity_ and her faithful _Senshi _would soon die. After countless centuries, she would finally have her revenge.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one 

Barren… Desolate… Lifeless… such was the city that had once been Crystal Tokyo. The city that was once the capital of the world was now a waste-ground full of ruined buildings, broken glass and rubble.

A single child was running through this skeleton of a city. Her once white dress was now red with blood and her sugar pink hair was falling out of its rabbit-ear-like hairstyle. A single, golden, crescent moon was glowing on her forehead, and tears fell from her blood-coloured eyes.

She scrambled over a mound of rubble, falling and ripping her already tattered dress and causing her left leg to bleed. She rested against the back-ally wall, ripping her dress even more and tying a strip of material around her bleeding arm. She closed her eyes, crystal tears snaking down her rosy cheeks and falling on the ground. She curled up into a fetal position and continued crying silently. The images of a week ago flashed vividly in front of her eyes.

Blood. All she could see was blood: blood as red as roses: her father's blood.

She shook with sadness at the memory. Her Father was dead… murdered by some of his closest advisors… some of his closest friends. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus had been directly responsible for the death of King Endymion the seventh of Terra, or Earth as it was called in that time. Mars had laughed as the King died and said that he 'now knew how it felt when she was cast aside as though her feelings didn't matter'. Venus was told him much the same thing. Mars had loved Endymion a thousand years or more before, and Venus was his betrothed in a past life.

The girl didn't know how she knew of these things that had happened before her time, but know them she did…

Her mother, Queen Serenity, was dead for all she knew, and so was Jupiter, the only one of her mother's inner guardians to have remained loyal. The girl tried to block out those harrowing memories, but she found herself unable to.

Mars, Venus, Mercury, Saturn and Pluto… all of them traitors to the crown. Her father was dead. Her mother… missing. Jupiter… also missing. Neptune and Uranus too had remained loyal, but they would not return to the Earth from the Kuiper Alliance(1) any time soon.

She placed her head in her hands and her hands over her eyes in a attempt to block out the horrific memories of events that had occurred mere days ago. Days ago the Crystal Empire had still ruled: Days ago there had been peace stretching throughout many millennia: Days ago her family was still alive: Days ago she had not been broken…

She sobbed a heart-wrenching sob of anguish. What had she done to deserve this? What had she done to deserve the torment of seeing her life, her world, destroyed within hours? Was the invasion triggered by something she, a naïve eleven-year-old, had done? Why had this happened? What had Pluto become evil? What had the citizens of Earth done to deserve this twisted fate?

These questions plagued her until she felt as though she would loose her mind. Everything was twisted… shattered… broken. Oh how she wished that this nightmare would end, but deep inside she knew that there was nothing to be done. The Crystal Era had ended, peace would be non-existent for forever more and… no! She mustn't think like that.

She looked up at the bloodstained sky and screamed, "_Why did you do this to us Puu_!_ Why_!_ What have we done to deserve this treachery_!_ Why did you betray us_?_ Why did you destroy this world which you once worked so hard to protect_?_ Why_?"

She dissolved again into a stream of heartbroken sobs. Setsuna and Hotaru… her two best friends… why had they betrayed her? When had they begun plotting to destroy the Crystal Empire? She couldn't think about it anymore; if she did she knew that she would die of heartbreak.

"Serenity-sama" a hushed voice said, quiet but clear in the desolate place.

She looked up, startled, and through tear-blurred eyes saw four familiar figures. The one who had spoken had long pale pink hair and bright red eyes, a few shades paler than the girl's were. The second of the quartet had brown and green hair and brown eyes. The third had flame-red hair and the same bright red eyes as the first. The fourth and final figure had pale blue hair and icy blue eyes. All four girls had the long hair trailing loose behind them.

"Cere Cere! Jun Jun! Vesu Vesu! Palla Palla!" the girl gasped. "I thought you were dead".

"We feared the same of you, princess", the first girl, Cere Cere, said, bowing slightly.

Palla Palla started crying and embraced her younger friend. "You're alive… we're all alive".

"Yes, we are" Jun Jun hissed. "But as soon as I find Hades'ah(1) Setsuna I swear that I will kill that heartless…"  
"Shush" Cere Cere muttered to her sister. "Pluto may have been a traitor, but what's done is done. The Empire is dust. Just as we humans are nothing more that blood and dust in death".

"We don't care, Cere Cere" Vesu Vesu spat, standing next to Jun Jun. "We'll do whatever it takes until that demon is dead!"  
There was silence, but then the quintet heard a faint rustling noise from behind the rubble that had partially blocked off the alleyway in which they stood.

"Serenity Hades'ah, be glad that you at least have faithful guardians", a quiet, not unfamiliar voice said, and its eyes gleamed in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Cere Cere asked.

There was no answer, but those strange green eyes continued to shine like jades in the darkness.

**_(1) Kuiper Alliance: The Kuiper Alliance is a band of asteroids that was once the planets of Kui'nha'iam (Key-en-yar-ee-am) and Per'ni'sja (Per-nee-skya) as well as numerous asteroids. The Sendoma of asteroids Sedna (once part of Kui'nha'iam) and Quauar (once part of Per'ni'sja), represent the Kuiper Alliance at Galactic senates._**

**_(2) Hades'ah. Hades was the name of the planet Hades - now known as Pluto - during the Silver Millennia. The name of the royals of Hades was Hades'ah, which means 'of Hades'._**

_A. N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. _

_Thanks to Sailor Stella, Phoenix and Fallen Angel of Silence for reviewing!_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two 

Barren… Desolate… Lifeless: the city that was once the thriving metropolis of Crystal Tokyo was dead.

A small woman stared out of a crack in the boarded windows of the hideout and observed the desolation. Tears still fell from her crystal blue eyes: her golden hair and once white dress were now matted and stained by blood. There was a golden, upwards-facing crescent on her forehead; the symbol of the once glorious white-moon kingdom, which had met its end millennia back, but in circumstances eerily similar to the ones which had just occurred.

She felt as though she was about to scream in pain; the pain, however, was not physical but emotional: almost all those whom she had loved were dead. Makoto was alive, yes, and so were Michiru and Haruka, but Chibi Usa and Mamoru were dead: as for the others, they were worse than dead; they were traitors. Traitors who had used her and destroyed everything she had worked so for… they had killed her family and the tranquillity that had existed throughout the Crystal Millennia…

She felt as though someone had ripped out her heart and was tearing it to pieces in front of her while she died a slow and painful death. And how she wished for death… oh how she longed to die. Her family… her friends… her kingdom… everything was gone.

Desolation… yes, her city was desolate and dead… just like her eyes… just like her soul. She was dying emotionally and she knew it! Yes, she would soon be dead, just like everything else on that godforsaken planet. Setsuna – or rather the demon that had taken over Setsuna – had destroyed everything. Yes, Earth was now a desolate, lifeless, miserable excuse for a planet. Dead…

She fell to the floor; tears raining down her face as though from darkened storm clouds. Her crescent moon began to glow brighter and brighter.

"_Why did you do this to us_,_ Setsuna_!" she screamed. "_What did we ever do to harm you so badly as for you to destroy us all_?_ What did we ever do_?"

Had this all happened because of something that she, a wise but still amazingly naïve queen, had done? Yes, it was, wasn't it? It was her fault that Pluto was evil, wasn't it? Oh, she should have released the Guardian from her post centuries ago. But she didn't, did she? Well, it was too late for that by then…  
She found herself unable to speak for the tears that were choking her. She wept.

In a room on a lower storey of the same place, a second woman sat. Her auburn hair, which was usually held in a ponytail, fell loose and wavy past her shoulders. Her emerald eyes, once so full of life, were now dead. It was as though her soul had been taken from her. And, in a way, it had been. Her soul had died when she saw her friends betray her.

Pluto she could understand… she had to have some reason to act like this… but what was that reason? As for Saturn, it wasn't surprising; she was a senshi of darkness, after all: Uranus and Neptune should have killed her while they had the chance…

Uranus and Neptune were not on Earth; she doubted they would ever return…

Why was it, that of all Serenity's inner guardians, she was the only one to have remained loyal? It was because she was the senshi of protection, wasn't it? She remembered. When she was but fourteen years of age, Neo-Queen Serenity had granted each of them new powers. Mars… senshi of war. Venus… senshi of love. Mercury… senshi of wisdom. And finally, she, Jupiter… senshi of protection.

But the others were corrupt. Mars… she was truly a senshi of war: had a love of death, blood and an ultimate lust for warmongering. Why had she become like that? Mars, although at times she seemed to hate Serenity, truly loved her more deeply than anyone else… or so it had seemed.

Venus… senshi of love: she still loved, yes, but it was a love of darkness now. Yes, Minako had been drawn unto darkness. She loved Usagi, and yet all could see that she despised being overshadowed by her. And that jealousy had led the once proud senshi leader to become this… a minion of the darkest force this planet had ever seen.

Mercury… yes, she was wise: that had always been the case. And, to Jupiter, it was the strangest thing of all. Why had wise Mercury betrayed them? Mercury, the most level headed of all the senshi. It was so confusing. Mizuno Ami… why had she done that? Why? It was even more confusing than why Setsuna had become the most powerful embodiment of Chaos. Ami had more sense than to turn evil! But what if Ami knew something she didn't? What if it had to do with something that had occurred during the Silver Millennia, something that neither she nor Serenity remembered? No, that wasn't possible, was it, but all the same…

Makoto suddenly had an image in her mind. Ice. A small planet or moon covered in ice. It was in complete ruin. All the royal families of the Sol system were there. Serenity, or Serena as she had then been called, was standing behind her mother, scared by the place that they were on. Setsuna, in her senshi fuku, was clinging on to the arm of a man who looked like a knight. A woman with dark silver hair and golden eyes was taunting Setsuna about something; something about this place being her home for the rest of eternity. A tall girl, maybe slightly older than Makoto herself had been at the time, was screaming at this high ranked Senshi. This girl, who had burgundy and silverish hair and burgundy eyes, Makoto somehow knew, was related to Serena. She was 'Sendoma Solaris' apparently, and two red-haired and one blonde girl, all of whom were also tall, were also 'Sendoma'; they were her team. Setusna walked, shakily into the place that Makoto realised was the palace that held the Halls of Time. The 'Sendoma' leader looked at first the powerful Senshi, then a man who appeared to be the Senshi's companion, and finally at Queen Serenity with a look of utmost loathing. Her eyes seemed even deader than before…

Makoto blinked; she was back in the rotting hideout. She put her head in her hands.

'What is a 'Sendoma'?" she wondered. 'That girl… she was Serenity's older sister, wasn't she? And Setsuna… she must hate us because of what Serenity's mother made her do; it was Queen Serenity who sentenced her to the halls of time… but why?'

Makoto was shaken out of her thoughts by screaming and sobbing; Serenity. She had not stopped crying for more than five minutes since Endymion died…

She walked to the room where Serenity was and found her sobbing and broken on the floor. Makoto looked at her princess and made up her mind. They would leave this hideout that night.

_Review responses:_

_K-hime: Wow, I'm flattered. As for the names of the Galaxies, I don't really know where I get them from; I just have an overactive imagination . Have you read my fics 'Silver Millennium, Rui's Story' and 'Garnet Guardian'? This will make far more sense if you have._

_Megz: Thanks for the Review and :P to you too (LOL)._


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter three 

Barren… Desolate… Lifeless: such was the Dark Kingdom. The ruined city, which had once been known as Se'oh Domana(1), was now not ruin at all, but a thriving necropolis: it was exactly what its name suggested: it was a Kingdom of death. However, it may be more accurate to describe the rebuilt Se'oh Domana not as a city of death, but of a city of the undead and of beings who had, in actual fact, never lived at all. And at the head of that demonic city… the embodiment of Chaos itself… Hadesah Setsuna… Sen Pluto… Lady Garnet.

At the heart of Se'oh Domana was a temple. Now, the temple, even in outward appearance, was striking. It was raised nearly a hundred feet above the rest of that kingdom of death, its massive dark hulk striking even in the almost lightless city that was buried miles underground. The temple itself was, unlike all other parts of the city, still completely intact. However, anyone who looked at that remarkable temple would automatically realise this: the building was coated in a thick layer of ancient demonic magic, Fea Doma Klervi(2). Many would assume that a place that dark would be abandoned; however, it was not.

Right at the centre of the temple, near the inner sanctum, one would find a light within the sable darkness. Yes, a light in the kingdom of the damned, but the light too was darkness. In this dark light, a throne was visible. On this throne, a woman sat, her eyes shining like pools of fresh blood in the darkness. Blood… like the blood that had been spilt by this woman and her armies… blood, like the blood of the millions who had been slaughtered in mere hours… blood, like the blood of her daughter, whom she killed and conquered for…

No human could have seen in the darkness of this room, but her dress flowed over her body like a river of wine. The sleeves of her dress and her cape were the same black-green colour as her hair. A violet sash wrapped around her hips, defining her perfect figure. Her black-green hair was tied in a half-bun that was covered in a fine garnet sphere that matched both her name and her eye-colour perfectly.

The woman's eyes, however beautiful they were in shade, seemed not to be her own. How could one so beautiful possess eyes that were so dark, so lifeless? How could a goddess such as she appeared be more evil than even the archdemons of Hell itself? But this place _was_ Hell or as close to Hell as it was possible to be, and the woman was not an archdemon, no, she was the female equivalent of the Devil himself.

She held an obsidian goblet in her right hand and from it she sipped what looked like blood. A stream of blood fell from the goblet and left a line down the side of her mouth, which curved into a smile that did not meet her eyes.

"Come here, Jedite" she called into the depths of the darkness. The golden-haired general appeared in front of Lady Garnet and bowed deeply, not daring to meet his ruler's eyes.

"Milady", he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the hard, black floor of the chamber. "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

Lady Garnet looked at Jedite and said, "I merely wanted to congratulate you on how well you helped carry out my plan".

"I was simply doing my job, milady" Jedite replied.

"I know", she replied. "However I must admit that I was afraid that you would be as stupid as Beryl had made you seem. However, she was wrong."

"I thank you, milady."

Silence, then Lady Garnet laughed: "The plan worked well; the fools are dead. Neo-Queen Serenity has paid for what her ancestors did to me."

"And what of Jovia'ah Makoto?"

"She too is dead, I am sure of it."

"Very good, milady. And what of your daughter, Hadesah Serenity?"

At that, Lady Garnet fell silent. She did not say it, but she feared that her daughter too had been slaughtered in the massacre. Hades'ah Serenity… her daughter… gone. She was the one for whom Lady Garnet had done this, and it seemed all to likely that she had died at her own mother's hands. She shook the thought out of her mind; no, her daughter was alive, she had to be… she couldn't have lost her twice, could she?

Lady Garnet turned her frozen, blood-coloured eyes to Jedite, and said, "I must go; the plan has worked; time's flow has not been changed."

"What is this you speak of, milady?" Jedite asked.

"Don't question me, Jedite" the ruler of demons replied. "However, I will tell you, this time: I am to visit my past self in order to maintain the flow of time and make sure that she, like I, gets the revenge she so craves."

With that, Lady Garnet fell into a kneeling position on the hard, cold floor and chanted, "Guardian of Time… Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me… I call you by your true name. The all knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian… Chronos! Lead me! Protect me! Send me the Path of Light!"

There was a sudden flash of pure white light, and Lady Garnet disappeared.

"So she's gone to the Halls of Time?" a questioning voice said.

"Yes, Azure" Jedite replied as the powerful senshi once known as Mizuno Ami appeared next to him.

"I have the plans for her."

"What plans?"

"Back up plans for when Uranus and Neptune return: those fools must be taken out of the picture permanently."

"How do you know that they won't join us?"

Azure laughed an unnaturally high laugh. "They would never betray their precious _princess_, not even in death. They are blinded by their love for her now; they cannot see the truth in what we do: we are fashioning a new, peaceful empire without the corruption of the Tsukiah rulers, and the Senshi of Sorano and Poseidon(3) will never be able to accept that: they have always served the Tsukiah."

All was silent for a while, then the room was once again flooded with light asLady Garnet appeared once more.

"It is done", she said. "Time is flowing as it should, my past self had begun her road to 'evil', her road to the _truth_".

Manic laughter filled the Halls of the demons: yes, time was flowing as it should, and there was laughter in Hell.

**_(1) 'Se'oh Domana' is Galacxian: it literally translates as 'Kingdom of Death'._**

**_(2) _**'**_Fea Doma Klervi' is the Galacxian for 'Immortal Dark Magic'_**

**_(3) _**'**_Sorano' and 'Poseidon' are the Galacxian names for 'Uranus' and 'Neptune'. _**

_  
Review response: _

Sailor Stella: Don't worry, Rini will find out about her past soon.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter four 

Darkness… pain… laughter in Hell… and then she jolted awake. Rini sat up and tried to shake the painful memories from her young mind. But it was no use; still they plagued her. They were repeated in front of her eyes like an endless theatrical trailer for the most terrifying horror movie ever, and left her shaken worse than she had even thought was possible. She placed her hand over her burning symbol, trying to calm herself, and looked around the place she was in. Rini realised that she was sitting in a bed, and was in a large, warm, well-furnished room. She started to panic: what was going on? The last thing Rini remembered was being in that alleyway and seeing those strange, jade-like eyes. _Where was she_?

Rini got up and out of the bed so quickly that her head started to spin. She sat down on the bed, looked down and realised two things: one, her dress had been changed; she was know wearing a black dress instead of her old, blood-covered white one, and two, her hair had been tied back in the same style that Setsuna wore her hair in.

Rini got up again, more slowly that time, and hurried out of the room that she was in. Rini began to walk down the hallway, and noticed something very odd: It was still in semi-darkness, not complete darkness but a sort of twilight, but there was no sun at all and the Moon seemed smaller and had turned a pale blue colour rather than its usual pure white. She could also see many large stars that she had never before seen. Rini felt herself trembling: if she wasn't on Earth, then where was she?

Rini felt herself trembling and she started to run. Wherever she was, she had to get out there, and fast. There was a war raging and she wasn't even on Earth. What if this place was the Dark Kingdom? What if she had been lured into a trap when she fainted? What if…

She forced her mind to go completely blank as she ran down another corridor and narrowly avoided tripping down a flight of stairs. There was just something about this place that made her feel uneasy… it was as though she had seen this place long ago, so long, in fact probably not even during that life. She continued to run.

She ran along yet another corridor, through a doorway, and stopped dead in her tracks. She was in a huge, medieval-looking hall. Palla Palla, Cere Cere, Jun Jun and Vesu Vesu were all sitting around a table in the centre of that hall; all of them looked perfectly fine. With them were two women whom Rini had never seen before, and yet she recognised them from somewhere. The first had pale pink hair which fell down to her ankles, a similar shade to Rini's own, whereas the second had almost metallic-looking golden hair which was the same length as the first woman's. Both had quite pale skin and startlingly green eyes, like jades.

The first woman smiled at Rini. "I see that you are finally awake, princess Serenity. Please, sit."

Rini just stood there; 'what is going on?' she thought as she sat.

"Thank goodness you're awake Rini." Cere Cere said.

"What happened? How long have I been out for?"

"Nearly a week", the first woman said. "Space travel will do that to some people."

"Space travel?" Rini asked. "What on Earth…"

"You mean 'what not on Earth'" Jun Jun corrected her.

"Where _are_ we if we're not on Earth?"

"You are on Pluto, young princess" the golden haired woman said.

"What?" Rini yelled. "How are we on _Pluto_!"

"It's like Tama-sama just said, we space travelled." Vesu Vesu said.

"But that's not possible. And who is 'Tama-sama'?"

"You are wrong, princess. It is just as possible to travel through space as it is through time: your civilisation merely wasn't developed enough to have  
discovered space-travel: well, except for senshi of course. And as for your second question, I am Hadesah Tama", the pink haired woman spoke.

"And I" her golden haired companion said, "am Hadesah Gemmei."

'Hadesah! But… Setsuna's last name was Hadesah!' Rini thought. She felt herself pale even further and turned to her companions.

"They aren't evil, Rini-sama", Cere Cere replied, clearly reading Rini's emotions.

"You're possessed, you're brainwashed" Rini began to back away, trembling.

"Look at my eyes, Rini-sama. You know by the eyes if external forces are controlling someone, don't you? My eyes don't look dead, do they?"

"Well, no, but…" Rini had to admit that Cere Cere looked perfectly okay and so did the others. But she still didn't trust those women, Tama and Gemmei.

"Why are we on Pluto? What's going on with the war? Is Mama okay", Rini let the stream of questions escape her.

Tama shook her head. "We will speak to the queen tomorrow."

"The queen, do you mean Mama?"

Gemmei shook her head, "Iie, I mean our queen, the ruler of Pluto."

"Who is your Queen?"

"She is called Hadesah Sora."

At this, Rini felt herself become cold. Queen Sora… the ice maiden. She was said to be able to read the mind of anyone she wished… to control people's thoughts… to kill with her mind and her mind alone.

"Why are we to see the Queen?" Rini asked, quietly, unable to stop her voice wavering.

"You will find out tomorrow."

"But why?"

"I said you will find out tomorrow."

Rini felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. What was going on? Why was she on Pluto? And more importantly, why did they have to meet with the infamous ice-queen, Queen Hadesah Sora?


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter five 

Ice… darkness… the halls of the Plutonian Palace. Rini could do nothing to stop herself trembling as she followed the mysterious Tama and Gemmei through the labyrinth-like halls of the palace. She dared not look around her for fear of seeing some demonic, ancient spirit such as the Sca'zinehyl(1) who were said to inhabit this foreboding plane. Pluto… Land of Demons… Twilight Land… Passage between worlds.

Rini jumped, shocked, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Luckily for her it was only Cere Cere.

"We're here", Cere Cere said, her voice unusually hushed.

Rini looked up just in time to see the huge, heavy, dark doors of the throne room swing open as soundlessly as though they had been made of nothing but air.

Gemmei fixed her gleaming, jade-like eyes on the quintet of girls and gestured to them to follow Tama through gaping maw of the doors into the sable darkness that cloaked the throne-room in shadows.

The doors, which had opened so silently that one could have sworn that they were made of nothing but air, closed with a loud bang that echoed off the walls of the cavern-like room. Rini felt sure that she would have already fainted had her four guardians not been with her.

Lights flickered in the darkness; lights that were also black and yet were many shades lighter than the imposing death-like darkness the throne room had been in before. In this dark-light, two thrones – which were raised on a dais high above the rest of the room – became visible. One of these thrones was eerily empty, although Rini could almost see the spectral form of the last King of Pluto. The second throne, however, was occupied. In this ornate throne – which seemed to be made of the same materiel as the doors had been – sat one of the most feared women in the history of the Sol System; Queen Hadesah Sora.

The ancient queen's once magnificent, icy-blue hair had faded over the course of millennia and was an unusual shade of bluish-grey. The ancient Queen's eyes, however, were the same as they ever had been. They were a rich, dark green, much the same colour as the fathomless lakes that were said to cover Neptune. And these magnificent eyes were currently fixed on the young princess of Terra and Tsuki – or Earth and the Moon, as they were better known to the Terrans themselves.

Rini felt herself trembling under the gaze of the ancient demoness of a Queen. Palla Palla placed her arm around Rini's shoulders to comfort and calm her. Silence, then…

"So, this is the child that the prophecy(2) spoke of". The Queen spoke in a voice that was little louder than a whisper; her eyes were still fixed on the young Princess of Terra and Tsuki.

"Prophecy?" Vesu Vesu asked. "What Prophecy? Prophesy aren't real!"

"Most Prophesy are not real" the ancient Queen sighed. "But Sen Khi prophesised the coming of a child who would be sent between times. She would not know of her true heritage for a time, yet when she accepted it, her strength would be almost unparalleled".

"Sounds like a load of rubbish to me" Jun Jun muttered under her breath, and Vesu Vesu snorted with laughter.

"You're wrong; I have not been sent between times."

Queen Sora frowned; she looked to Tama and Gemmei and said, "I thought you would have told her by now, my dear daughters."

"We thought it would be best if you told her, mother. You were there when she was born; you know the full story. You know why she was sent, and we do not." Tama said.

The Ancient Queen motioned for Rini to walk up to her; without thinking, Rini did.

"Sit", the Queen said. Rini was about to point out that there was no where for her to sit, unless the Queen wished for her to sit in the dead King's throne, when a chair appeared as if by magic. Rini stared at the chair as if wondering whether it was truly there or whether the halls of Pluto were truly driving her insane.

"Sit" Queen Sora repeated; Rini sat.

"So, you truly do not know of your own past?"

Rini frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I am Tsukino Chiba Serenity Usagi, daughter of Tsukino Usagi Serenity and Chiba Mamoru Endymion. I know all about my past. I have never travelled in Time – except to train in the past – and my name is not Hadesah Serenity."

"So they never told you."

"Told me _what_, your highness?"

"Of who you truly are."

"But your highness, I like I just said, I am Tsukino Chiba Serenity Usagi, daughter of Tsukino Usagi Serenity and Chiba Mamoru Endymion."

The Plutonian Queen shook her head. "Stop the formalities, Serenity. And you are wrong about your past; you are Hadesah Serenity Karma, daughter of Hadesah Setsuna and Domatsukiah Amodeaus. You are in no way a child of Earth."

"Who is Domatsukiah Amodeaus?"

"He is your Father. He is also a Knight, the Knight of the Dark Moon."

"The Dark Moon? Isn't that where Nepherina came from?"

Queen Sora nodded. "Nepherina is your grandmother."

"WHAT!" Rini yelled, forgetting to whom she was speaking. "Nepherina tried to kill Helios and destroy Elysion! There is no possible way that I could be related to that monster."

"I am sorry, Serenity, but you are."

"It's Rini", she snapped. Then she remembered whom she was speaking to and paled.

"There is no need to be afraid of me", Queen Sora laughed. "Do you truly believe that I would ever use my psychic powers to slay an innocent such as you?"

Rini shook her head slowly. "Why do you say that I am Setsuna's daughter?"

"Because you are."

"But how could I have been sent forward in time; it is one of the three taboos."

"It is never abided by the heads of the Senate."

"The _what_?"

"The Galactic Senate: The Government of our Universe. It is headed by Senshi Metatron and Keishi Osiris."

"I thought that Mama was the most powerful ruler in our universe."

"Neo-Queen Serenity possesses many unusual powers, yes, but she is not a powerful figurehead at all in the Galactic Empire. Why, Terrans are regarded as Non-Galactas."

At this, Rini was confused. Queen Sora elaborated: "Non-Galactas are planets and peoples who are not regarded to be a part of the Empire. They are regarded to be Zhiii by many. Why, Queen Tsukiko of Tsuki regarded Terrans and Nemisijans to be the worst kind of Zhiii. That in itself was ironic as her daughter ended in a relationship with one of the Nemisijan Princes and bore him two daughters, Serenity and Nepherina."

Silence, then, "But why was I sent forward in time, if any of this is even true, of course."

"You were sent back in time because Queen Serenity the first, - the mother of the woman who has recently been overthrown as Neo-Queen Serenity -, declared that Hadesah Setsuna was to give send her daughter forward in time so that she would be cared for by the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo."  
Silence again, then Rini finally spoke.

"I don't believe you", she hissed.

"I feared as much" the ancient Queen sighed. "Here, I have something for you."

She closed her emerald eyes. Her Plutonian symbol began to glow and a broach appeared in her hands.

"This broach holds the power crystal of the Dark Moon, your true power source. Use it well."

Rini took the broach and slipped it into a pocket that was hidden in the folds of her dress.

"Thank you" she muttered. Rini turned away, back to her four guardians and they exited the throne room.

Sora turned to Gemmei and Tama.

"She is still to young to accept the truth, isn't she?"

Tama nodded. "She is but eleven years of age. Her guardians, Senshi Palas, Vesta, Juno and Ceres are thirteen, fourteen, fifteen and sixteen respectively."

"They are too young."

"We will train them, mother, then the Prophecy may be fulfilled."

"But what if it is not her that the Prophecy of Blood speaks of?"

"Then we must wait until the saviour awakens. I am sure it is her though."

"You may leave", Sora told her daughters. They exited the throne room and left the Queen alone again, sitting in the icy, dark room with only her thoughts and memories for company in the sable darkness.

**_

* * *

_****_(1)Sca'zinehyl means 'Soul Stealers' in Galacxian. _**

_**(2) This is the Prophecy of Blood, which Queen Sora mentions:  
**  
In times of peace she shall be born  
Into times of war she shall be sent  
Born with eyes as red as blood  
And blood hath been spilt by her hand  
And the hands of those whom to her are close  
She shall be born with mark unknown  
Her fate hath been written since Time began  
The one who unto chaos had fallen  
And who shall deliver us from Chaos itself  
She shall see the past in front of her eyes  
Yet she shall not see the past itself  
For prophesy existence she shall deny  
And for that mistake she shall suffer  
Yet soon the demons shall fall by her hand  
She shall be the saviour of us all  
At night in darkness she shall arrive  
Born with eyes as red as blood _

_**That is the only recorded documentation of that Prophecy which was made by Sen Khi in the early years of the Galactic Standard Date. Sen Khi, an ancestor of Sen Saturn, has been recorded as the most famed prophetess in the history of the Alliance. There are only two people this prophecy could have spoken of that ever existed: Hadesah Karma Serenity and Tsukiah-Solarisah Selene Rui. Most believe that the prophecy speaks of the former of the two, but none are certain.

* * *

**_

_**Review response:**_

_**Yuki of the Snow: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter too.**_


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter six 

Dark… empty… confused. That was how Rini felt, and how she had been feeling for a few weeks. She didn't want to believe Queen Sora; she couldn't believe her. How could she be a senshi of the moon if she wasn't Usagi's daughter? _– You're the daughter of the Prince of the Dark Moon; that's how – _the voice in the back of Rini's head said.

"No", Rini muttered to herself. "You're wrong; _you're wrong_."

_No, you're just in denial – _

"Shut up" Rini snapped. "SHUT UP!" She buried her head in her hands, trying desperately and in vain to get the voices, which had been plaguing her since her talk with the Queen, to go away.

Tama stood in the doorway, staring at the weeping child. She felt her jade-green eyes fill with tears as she saw the young princess teeter on the edge of insanity. Young Serenity did not want to believe the truth, though she knew in her heart that it was true. Tama shook her head, certain that there was nothing she could do, and walked away.

* * *

Black flames flickered in the darkness of the Plutonian throne room, causing non-existent demons to chase each other from wall to wall, biting and clawing with misshapen limbs that were formed the shadows themselves.

Queen Sora sat in her throne, enchanted by this never-ending illusion. Her dark jade-eyes, like fathomless pools of water, were misted over in thought. Her daughters had come to her earlier that day. Crowned Princess Tama had reported that the princess was on the verge of madness, if not already insane. She was refusing to believe the truth: she was too young… far too young to understand.

Queen Sora sighed: it was not doing the children any good to stay on Pluto. Gemmei and Tama were right; the Asteroid Quartet and the Princess should be taken away from Pluto; they should be taken to the Kuiper Alliance, to Psitau(1). Maybe, when they had been trained, they would accept the truth: maybe they wouldn't, who really knew?

The ancient queen sat back in her throne. Yes, she would send the children with her daughters to Psitau. They would train there and, hopefully, learn to accept the truth.

* * *

After only a single hours trip, Rini had decided that she completely loathed space-travel. She felt sick to the bottom  
of her stomach, and her head felt as though someone had removed her brain and hit it with a solid gold brick wrapped in a slice of lemon(2). 

Palla Palla looked as though she was about to throw up the contents of her stomach, but Jun Jun, Vesu Vesu and Cere Cere appeared fine.

Rini wondered why exactly they had to go to Taupsi of Psutai or Sutpai or whatever it was called anyway. Why couldn't they just go back to Earth?

– _You're precious Earth has been destroyed, fool –_

Rini was extremely annoyed. Why the hell wouldn't those damn voices just shut up?

"Um, Rini", Cere Cere said. "We're here."

Rini blinked; they'd landed and she hadn't even realised.

Rini followed the others out just in time to hear Palla Palla mutter, "I am never going to go in one of those things again! Damn space-sickness!"

'My thoughts exactly' Rini thought. She looked up, wondering whether Psitau was anything like Earth or Pluto. It wasn't even similar.

The sky of Psitau was a deep, rich violet, and studded with the silhouettes of neighbouring asteroids as numerous as the stars themselves. The large sub-planet appeared to be one huge city that floated in the air itself. The buildings all seemed to be made of iron or something similar. Rini gazed around and then looked down to see what the group was like: she couldn't see it; they were floating thousands of feet about Psitau's turbulent molten surface.

"Welcome" Gemmei said, "to sub-planet Psitau."

They stood upon the floating platform for a moment, but soon a woman floated down to them.

She spoke to the two Plutonians in an alien tongue that the girls could not understand, but Tama turned to them and said, "Come, the Council of Kuiper(3) wish to see us now."

The room in which the council of Kuiper was based was unlike anything the five Terrans had ever seen. It was forged completely from that iron-like material, which they now realised was not iron at all as it was translucent. The hall itself was decorated ornately. It bore ancient monuments and artefacts that told of the triumphs both of the Kuiper Alliance and of the Silver Millennium that had been founded by Queen Tsuki. In the centre of the room was a long, crystal table. At that table, the councillors sat, and at its head were three of the most famed Sailors in that sector: Sendoma Quaruar, Sendoma Sedna and Sendoma Astrea.

Sendoma Quauar had fiery red hair and dark orange eyes as well as dark tanned skin. She had power over fire, and that was reflected in her name, Quari'rhiii, which meant 'Lady of Fire'.

Sendoma Sedna long, wavy, dark blue hair and silver eyes. She had power over water and ice. Her name was Aquai'rhii, which meant 'Lady of Water'.

Sendoma Astrea was the youngest of the trio, at only nine hundred years old. She had long grey hair and startlingly bright yellow eyes. She had power over the earth and air, and her name was simply Asteroid.

The Plutonian Princesses bowed slightly to the council, and motioned for the five girls to do the same. Rini was astounded: Quauar, Sedna and Astrea had immensely powerful auras, which surrounded them like a wall of fire, a mist of ocean spray and a whirlwind of light respectively. Sendoma Sedna motioned for them to sit; they sat.

"So" Sendoma Sedna said. "These children are the Terran Princess and her guardians?"

"Yes" Gemmei replied. "And why have you brought them here?"

"To train them."

Sendoma Sedna nodded, "I see. Then train them you shall: Sca Khosmos knows that all Sailors need shaping up a bit now. The ranks of this sector are nothing like what they were under the rule of the Solarisah Empyre(4)."

Rini was confused by all of this, but Tama just nodded and Sedna replied, "Take them to training room two-nine-six tomorrow." They were then taken from the council to the rooms that were to be their quarters during their time on Psitau. Rini fell back on her bed and stared out the window. It was all so strange. What was going on? Why were they there, on Psitau?

* * *

**_(1) Psitau is one of the largest of the sub-planets that make up the Kuiper Alliance. It is used both as a base for the Kuiperah Government and a base for the training of Sendoma._**

**_(2) Many have described space sickness as having rather similar effects to what happens when one drinks a 'Pan-Galactic-Gargle-Blaster'. See Douglas Adams 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy' series for more details. _**(AN: I do not own Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy) 

**_(3) The 'Council of Kuiper' or the 'Kuiperah Council' are the rulers of the Kuiper Alliance: the council is headed by Sendoma Quauar, Sendoma Sedna and Sendoma Astrea._**

**_(4) The 'Solarisah Empyre' was an Empire that ruled the Sol System (hence the name 'Sol System') before the coming of Queen Tsuki and the Silver Millennium. The rulers of the Sol System, Queen Solana and King Helios (no relation to High-Priest Helios of Elysian) forced their descendants to intermarry in order to keep their blood 'pure'. They were eventually defeated and murdered by the forces of Queen Tsuki and the Silver Alliance. _**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven 

Punch. Twist. Kick. Dodge. Punch. Double-kick. Blast. Rini almost flew around the simulator she was going at such a high speed, and so she was extremely glad when the Youma around her fell and the simulation ended.

"Well done Rini," Tama's voice came from somewhere above her. "You've just passed simulation level fifteen. I think that's enough for today."  
Rini was glad to hear those words, and she was even gladder to escape from the simulation room. Tama, a. k. a Sen Charon(1), her mentor, walked down to meet her just outside the simulator.

"Tough time?" she asked, chuckling as Rini nodded while trying to catch her breath. "Oh well, at least today's Saturday by Terran standards."

In the month that they had been on Psitau, Rini had realised that every Saturday (or what would have been called Saturday back on Earth) a banquet was held. Rini was glad for these banquets, as they provided a chance both to take a break from training and a chance to mix with Sailors from all around their sector. Rini sighed gladly; she hated the training she was being put through, but it had made her stronger and therefore given her a higher chance of being able to actually do something once she was back on Earth.

Earth… her once glorious planet that was now no more than a giant necropolis. She felt tears prickling in her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away. Why should she mourn; there was nothing she could do to fix it, even if she tried.

Tama placed a hand on Rini's shoulder, and the small girl smiled. It was somehow a comfort to be around Hadesah Tama and Hadesah Gemmei; even though they were Setsuna's sisters, they were nothing like her. Or rather, they were nothing like she was at that time… but they were rather like Setsuna used to be in the past; quiet and yet pleasant; sad and happy all at once.

Rini smiled up at Tama. Yes, she may as well try and be happy while she was on Psitau, even if she was soon to go and try to fight for the future of Earth, her planet; no matter what Queen Sora said, Earth was her planet and always would be.

"Come," Tama said. "We must go and get ready for dinner."

Rini nodded and followed her in silence.

* * *

Rini felt quite contented after the feast that night. She sleepily followed the Asteroid Quartet, Tama and Gemmei out of the hall. She was woken up, however, when Gemmei gasped and shouted, "Senshi Sorano'ah! Senshi Poseidonah(2)!" 

Rini blinked; who were 'Senshi Sorano'ah' and 'Senshi Poseidonah?'

The two senshi in front of them spun around, and Rini gasped as she realised who 'Senshi Sorano'ah' and 'Senshi Poseidonah' were; they were _Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune_!

"Tama? Gemmei?" Michiru asked. "Palla Palla? Cere Cere? Jun Jun? Vesu Vesu? _Small Lady_? What are you all doing here!"  
"You've obviously not heard then," Gemmei muttered. "Earth has been taken over by a new arch-demon."

"We heard," Haruka growled in reply. "Lady Granite or something."

"Lady Garnet," Tama corrected her. "But you obviously do not know whom this 'Lady Garnet' really is."

"She's Chaos incarnate; or so I've heard," Michiru muttered.

"What villain isn't?" Tama asked. "No, what we mean is that you obviously don't know _who _she is."

Haruka shrugged; "of course we don't; we've been on Psitau for the past nineteen months, and all we know is that Earth has become inaccessible to all supplies and that we're stuck here." She practically spat the last part. Rini flinched; she knew what Haruka got like when she felt that she was powerless; and it certainly wasn't good.

"Who is this Lady Garnet then?" Michiru asked.

"Hadesah Setsuna."

"What?" Haruka asked, ice in her voice. "Look Tama, I know that you and your sister never got on, but that's not a good thing to joke about."

"I wasn't joking. She is the new carrier of the seed of Chaos, and she has taken Earth." Haruka and Michiru tried, desperately, to find some hint of a joke in Tama's eyes, but when they realised that she was speaking in naught but seriousness, they paled.

"I'll go and kill Setsuna myself for this," Haruka growled, her notorious temper threatening to blow.

"Well we should have seen this coming when Serenity decided to place Setsuna at the Gates of Time as the Guardian," Michiru sighed.

"What of the other Senshi?" she asked, looking at the Asteroid Quartet and Rini specifically.

"Sailor Jupiter and Neo-Queen Serenity are fine" Tama replied. "As for the others, however…"

"You mean she killed them" Haruka hissed, fire blazing in her navy eyes.

Tama shook her head sadly.

"They wouldn't have joined her!" Michiru gasped. "No! I refuse to believe that."

"Well they did," Gemmei replied.

"Well, after hearing that Setsuna has gone dark, I can't say I'm surprised that Hotaru has too" Haruka muttered darkly. "We should have killed her when we had the chance."

Rini felt tears in her eyes when she heard that; Hotaru was her friend, or at least she was then, and she couldn't have just let them kill her.

"Rei… I suppose that none of us are truly surprised by _that_ turn of events" Michiru sighed. "She always _did_ think she would make a far better senshi-leader than Serenity, and I guess that this was her way of getting revenge.

"As for Minako, I can understand why she might have been foolish enough to be swayed to the dark-side. I mean she was alone for about a year before the others joined her. And wasn't she cursed never to love?"

Tama nodded.

"I thought so," Michiru sighed. "I suppose that this is Minako's way of getting revenge. I guess that she thought that making the world almost devoid of love would be her form of revenge on the ones who cursed her."

"What about Mercury?" Haruka asked.

Tama scowls and mutters, "I already told you, she too joined Setsuna… or rather Lady Garnet."

"That makes no sense" Michiru said. "I always would have thought that she had more sense than that."

"She does, but she saw things in the Silver Millennium that none of us saw," Tama muttered. "We must go know."

And as they walked off, they heard Haruka hiss "I'm going to murder that traitor with my own hands."

* * *

Later that night, Rini lay awake, staring at the glowing molten surface of Psitau. She had tried to sleep, but she just couldn't; she couldn't grasp what Haruka and Michiru had said. They had known! They had known that something like this would happen, and they hadn't done a damned thing to stop it! 

Why hadn't they tried to prevent this happening; why hadn't anyone? The senshi obviously knew, but they didn't do anything; they just let Setsuna suffer in silence and turn to the dark; they let so many turn to the dark. Why had they not done anything! Why?

* * *

**_(1) Tama is Sen Charon and Gemmei is Sen Styx. Sen Charon guards the moon of Charon, which is where one of the few enterances to the Halls of Time is located. Sen Styx guards the river Styx, the river of the dead and damned which runs on the dark side of Pluto._**

_**(2) Tama calls Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune 'Senshi Sorano'ah' and'Senshi Poseidonah', becuase Sorano'ah and Poseidonah were the Galacxian names for planet Uranus and planet Neptune.

* * *

**_

**_Review Responses:_**

**_Yuki of the Snow: thanks for reading; I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**_Teania: Thanks. I hope you loved this chapter as well!_**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight 

Dodge. Kick. Punch. Twist. Blast. Back-flip. Double-kick. Blast. Punch. Blast.

And then Tama's voice rang out as the simulation ended.

Rini was completely exhausted; she had passed the final five levels on that day.

"Well done Rini," Tama smiled as she entered the simulator. "You're training is complete; we'll be leaving Psitau tomorrow."

"Oh right… what?" Rini said, shocked. "What do you mean 'we'll be leaving Psitau tomorrow'?"

"I mean exactly what I just said" Tama replied as they walked out of the simulation block and outside onto one of the balconies.

Rini stared out at the barren, molten landscape, which bubbled and burned with the heat of a thousand suns and shone in such a way that it's light appeared like to that of a dying star. It seemed to Rini that the cities of Psitau were Heaven, and the surface of the planet was Hell itself; it was as though the entire planet was covered in a burning, scorching lake of molten hellfire.

"We're going back to Terra, aren't we?" Rini asked Tama, her eyes glowing eerily in the light from the lakes of fire.

Tama nodded, "Indeed we are, princess."

"So my mother and Jupiter are still alive."

"Yes, Serenity and Makoto still live."

"I don't want to go back," Rini whispered. "I want to stay away from there. I want to go back to Hades. I feel almost connected to that planet; I have never  
felt like that about Terra." Rini looked up, shocked. It was the first time she had admitted that, even to herself. What amazed both her and Tama even more is that Rini had used the old Galacxian names, something which she had completely refused to do before.

Tama shook her head, "We must return to Terra, to see your mother. And though there is probably nothing we can do, you still want to try, don't you?"

"Yes" Rini sighed.

"Besides, Uranus and Neptune wish to do her ranks some harm, so why not let them?" Tama said.

Rini nodded; Tama was right, but after all these months of missing Terra, she just didn't want to go back there. No, she wasn't going back there of her own free will, and she never would have if she had had the choice.

* * *

Rini stood on the landing dock of subplanet Psitau, her blood-coloured eyes scanning the place for one final time. She felt a deep uneasiness; she knew for a fact that this was the last time she would ever see Psitau again, and she knew that nothing good lay ahead.

Tears snaked their way down her cheeks. No, nothing good lay ahead at all. Though Psitau may have looked as Hell was described, with its lakes of fire and molten surface, she knew that a true vision of Hell awaited her on Terra. There would be the aura of death all over the planet, happiness and love had been vanquished and darkness ruled; she knew for certain that that would be the case, that nothing good lay in the future of the planet she had once believed to be her home. And yet… and yet…

'What am I thinking? I can't be Setsuna's daughter, I just can't. No! I'm not going to listen to any more of their lies!'

Rini was broken out of her thoughts when Tama came up behind her.

"Princess" she said, "the shuttle has docked: we must be leaving."

Rini looked out at the burning planes of Psitau once more, and then followed Tama, knowing that she had left Psitau behind forever. A single, crystalline tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek; yes, she had left Psitau forever, and nothing good waited for her on Terra.

The hour which it took for them to reach Hades – yes, Hades, Rini knew now that she must use the Galacxian names, for the Terran ones had no meaning any more –, seemed to take merely seconds, whether because of excitement or fear, Rini didn't know.

The shuttle docked on Hades, and Rini followed the others out. Oddly, she didn't fell ill as she usually did when travelling through space. Rini was confused; everything had changed in the last month or so and she didn't like it one bit.

They stepped into the Plutonian Palace and were greeted by Queen Sora, whose face was emotionless as ever. Her jade-like eyes glimmered in the dark-light that filled the hall and shadows danced on the walls.

'Stay here' the shadows seemed to weep. 'Stay here, for only desolation awaits you in the future. Stay.'

Rini averted her eyes from the shadows and stared straight into the eyes of the ice-queen.

"So, you're going back to Terra," Sora sighed. "I feared as much."

"Yes, mother. We are journeying there now," Gemmei said. "We may not be able to do anything against Setsuna, but we can try."

"I cannot persuade you to stay for a while, I suppose."

"I'm sorry mother," Tama muttered, "but we must continue on."

Sora smiled, but her eyes did not; no, her eyes were haunted as though a dark prediction had come to pass.

"Good luck minna. Good luck, for luck is scarce and much needed in these times."

And with those words, the ancient Queen faded away as though she had melted into the demonic shadows themselves.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Rini found herself on Terra. She knew for a fact that it was her home planet on which she stood, for it's aura seemed welcoming and familiar… and yet it seemed completely desolate, foreboding and alien all at the same time.

She knew it was Crystal Tokyo she was in, and yet there was something about the place that made her feel deeply troubled and uneasy. There was now an aura of death, silence and desolation that seemed to cover the planet like a thick blanket. Chill winds blew and Rini caught the stench of death and decay, a stench which she had not known until so recently, and yet it seemed millennia ago that she had been living in peace on Terra. It seemed millennia ago that she had though of the senshi as her friends, and Setsuna as a mentor. Those days were long gone and they were never to return.

She blinked and realised that they stood in front of a dank, rotten old manor house, which she knew had been grand before, but probably not for decades. The shutters were falling off of the windows and ivy snaked across the manor, making it appear one giant living organism.

"Come," Gemmei said, turning and leading them into the house. Rini follows and nearly chokes when she enters as the stench of damp and rot is so overpowering. The doors have long since rotted away, leaving the house to appear nothing but an empty shell. Spiders the size of small cats spun enormous webs of shimmering silk on the walls and waited for flies to fly their way.

As they walked through the manor and up numerous rot-infested staircases, Rini noticed that their footsteps couldn't be heard because of the inches of dust that blanketed the ground. Then, on the fifth floor, she saw that the floor was cleaner and the spiders had been driven away. She then started as she heard a piteous, mournful cry echo from the floor above.

"They're up there," Tama said and she led them up the final set of stairs to the attic. She opened the rust covered lock on the trapdoor and they stepped into the attic.

In the shadows sat two extremely familiar women. One had reddish hair and emerald eyes that seemed almost deadened. The other had paler skin, golden hair that must once have been beautiful but was tangled and matted with dirt. The latter of the two also had blue eyes, but they were now reddened from crying, and a crescent moon shone on her forehead.

"Serenity. Makoto," Rini whispered.

"Rini?" Serenity asked questioningly. She stared at her for what seemed like hours, looking like she had seen a ghost, and then she fainted, leaving Makoto alone with them in the attic of that manor, which was ruined, just like the rest of Crystal Tokyo… just like the rest of Terra.

* * *

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Teaniea: Thanks, I hope you liked**_ _**this chapter too.**_

**_Yuki of the Snow: I'm glad you liked the last chapter: I hope this one's up to your expectations._**

**_Sailor Stella: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. As for where I get the names for everything, most things come straight from my imagination, but some things come from other languages; like Psitau is made up of the Greek letters 'Psi' and 'Tau'. I hope that answers your question! _**

**_Meg: Count on you to know that, Megan lol._**

**_Meg: (again) glad you liked it, I hope you like this chapter too! _**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter nine 

Shock. Amazement. Disbelief. Those were the emotions that Serenity felt at that moment in time. She was sure that she was going insane. How was Rini back? _How_? Where had she been for the past month or so? If she'd been on Earth she would have contacted them by now, wouldn't she? So where had she been? How could she even have left Earth? Serenity knew that Rini couldn't teleport, even with the quartet with her. And who were those two women? They looked eerily familiar to her, but she just couldn't place their faces. Who were they? They must have been allies; she knew that for certain, but still… And then she awoke.

Serenity blearily opened her eyes to find ten, distorted figures looking at her. She then realised that Rini really was there with her, not simply an illusion conjured up by her mind. Serenity sits up and throws her arms around Rini's neck, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

She is shocked when Rini does not, as she expected, melt into her embrace but sit there rigid as though Serenity was a stranger to her and nothing more and, in fact, that was not far from the truth.

Rini stiffened up when she felt Serenity's arms around her. She remembered what Tama, Gemmei and Queen Sora had repeatedly told her; she wasn't Serenity's daughter. Maybe, just maybe, they were right… what was she thinking? That wasn't possible; of course she was Serenity's daughter, how could she not be? She shook those ridiculous thoughts from her mind and turned her attention to what the others were speaking of. Michiru and Tama were taking it in turns to explain to Serenity and Makoto where they had been.

Rini found herself falling away from the conversation just as quickly as she had tried to listen to it. She found herself looking around at her friends instead.

Haruka and Michiru both looked saddened by the state of Terra, their once jovial eyes seeming to be pits of deep despair and nothing more. Their bodies were stronger than they had been thanks to their training on Psitau, however their souls seemed so very weak that it was almost unbearable.

Rini then turned her attention to her allies: the Quartet from whom she had become so distanced since the fall of crystal Tokyo. Cere Cere's dark burgundy eyes were shimmering with sadness, Palla Palla was crying like a river of tears, Jun Jun was staring around with anger, and Vesu Vesu's face was contorted with deep anger. They, like Haruka, Michiru, Serenity and Makoto, seemed in a state of despair and disbelief. Rini felt that only she, Tama and Gemmei were able to comprehend the truth of their situation.

Tama and Gemmei both seemed almost unemotional at the situation they were faced with, Tama more so than Gemmei. A month ago Rini would have though them callous and heartless, but now she knew better: the reason they didn't appear to be affected by the situation at hand was because they were so much older than any other there and had therefore seen many tragedies such as this. Why, they had witnessed the fall of the Silver Alliance, and that involved the demise of not just one civilisation but nine, every civilisation bar Hades and Terra.

Rini looked at Makoto. The Jovian senshi was curled in on herself, her body language so closed that she seemed not to be Makoto but a different person all together. Her once bright emerald eyes glinted with sadness and seemed so very dull compared to what they once were.

Rini then turned to Serenity once more. Yes, Serenity, for, for some reason, Rini found herself unable to call her 'mama' anymore. Rini looked at Serenity's eyes; they were completely lifeless: that seemed the only thing they had in common any more, Rini noted. Rini's eyes were narrower than Serenity's sapphire-coloured ones. Her hair was thin and wiry while Serenity's was thick and silky. Her skin too was completely different to Serenity's: Serenity's was milk-white, while Rini's was substantially darker, very heavily, naturally tanned. They looked nothing alike and their auras were nothing alike either. Rini shook her head and stood up abruptly. Everyone else looked around and stared at her.

"I'm going out; I need to clear my head," Rini mumbled.

"It's dangerous out there," Serenity said quietly. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Rini shook her head quickly; that was the last thing she wanted. "I'll be fine thanks. I'll be back soon, don't worry."

Then she hurried from the manor and out into the desolate, ruined land that was, only recently, the world's largest and most beautiful metropolis.

She began to walk through the ruins, fearing no danger. In fact, she felt as though nothing on Terra could harm her: nothing made sense anymore, and maybe, just maybe, death would provide her with the answers she so wished for, for she couldn't see them revealing themselves to her in this life.

"Hadesah Serenity Karma," Rini muttered. The name was so strange, so alien… and yet it seemed as though that name had been hers for her whole life. Maybe it had been, she didn't know, and she doubted whether she ever would.

She rounded the corner of another block, not knowing nor caring how long she had been out for. It was getting dark so she must have been out for quite some time, and yet she found that she didn't care.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice growled. Rini spun around to find herself face to face with a band of youma.

"Kuso," Rini cursed as she reached for her broach. But she didn't get to it in time, for as soon as she held her transformation broach in her hand, she felt a sharp blow to her head as darkness descended in and she knew no more.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter ten 

Barren. Desolate. Lifeless. Such was Se'oh Domana. The ancient necropolis base of Lady Garnet and her demonic forces was ringing with the malicious, humourless laughter of the youma under the Time Mistress' command.

Rini opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Darkness so black that it seemed as though the sun had died and left the Sol system in the darkest abyss itself.

The darkness was so complete that it would make night itself seem as though it were day. Rini shivered; where was she? Why wasn't she in the manor with the others? Where _was_ she! Wherever she was, the stench of death, decay and demonic magic made Crystal Tokyo even in its ruined state seem to be Paradise itself. Yes, she had been right about Terra being a planet of death now, for she could feel nothing in the air but an aura so dark it seemed she was within the deepest bowels of Hell itself.

Rini started as she heard a door creak open. Yes, a door opened and light came streaming into the room. She knew that the light would normally have appeared extremely dark, almost non-existent, in normal circumstances, but in the current situation even the faint light seemed almost enough to blind her.

Rini looked up and found an extremely familiar figure standing in the doorway. The figure's short, violet black hair shone even in the darkness, as did her piercing dark violet eyes. The figure's glaive too shone in the darkness and a thick shawl was wrapped around her in order to keep the chill wind off her frail body. Yes, Rini knew this figure. This person was someone whom she had, until recently, thought to be a close, trusted friend.

"Hotaru?" Rini asked, not sure whether or not what she was seeing was real. The figure in the doorway nodded its head and stepped into the dark cell with Rini. The dark Sen of Saturn knelt down and smiled at Rini.

"Hoatrau!" Rini cried, momentarily forgetting everything that had recently happened and latching her arms around Hotaru's neck.  
"Hotaru, why are we here? Where _are _we? Why are you here with me? Why…" Rini cried into Hotaru's shoulder.

Hotaru quietly silenced her and replied, "we're in Se'oh Domana."

"Where?"

"Se'oh Domana: it's the base of Lady Garnet."

And then Rini found the memories returning. Hotaru had joined Lady Garnet; she too had turned evil.

"Hotaru? Why did you do this Hotaru."

"Princess, I am no longer Hotaru; I am now Fluorite, servant of Lady Garnet." Hotaru's voice was so cold that Rini flinched to hear it.

"But if you're so evil, then why haven't you killed me?"

Hotaru laughed, actually laughed, as though Rini's statement was the most idiotic thing she had ever heard.

"You think I'd kill you, Princess? No, enemy or not, you were the first friend I had. And besides, I'm under strict orders from the mistress to prevent any harm that might come your way."

"Nani?"

"I'm taking you to her now, Princess," Hotaru smiled slightly. "Come now; we mustn't keep her waiting."

Rini nodded shakily. Hotaru wrapped a thick shawl around her shoulders as well and they headed out of the cell and out into Se'oh Domana.

Hotaru led Rini through the dark passages and catacombs of Se'oh Domana, repeatedly saying that it was far to dangerous for Rini to venture outside, even when the mistress had ordered that no harm was to come for her.

"Lady Garnet had been searching for you, Karma. Where have you been?"

"Karma?" Rini questioned: and then it hit her; the name that Tama, Gemmei and Sora had used for her was Hadesah Serenity Karma. Rini clasped her hands to her forehead; even with all this evidence to support what the Plutonians had told her, she still refused to completely accept the truth.

Rini was broken out of her thoughts when they suddenly arrived at a set of huge doors after their steep upward clime. The doors, Rini noted, were made of the same material as the ones on Hades. They were covered in pictures and runes; they told tales of a time long gone; however she knew not what they meant.

Hotaru stuck the doors with her fist and they swung open as silently as if they had been made of air themselves. Rini gasped at the sight that met her eyes; the chamber was made of polished, black obsidian and shining garnet and was lit by torches of dark, fiery light. Its walls bore ruined tapestries and broken paintings and mirrors. There was a raised dais at the end of the room on which a single, ornate garnet throne stood. In this dark throne, a beautifully dark, majestic woman with shining green hair and eyes the colour of her garnet throne sat.

Rini tried to gaze away from Lady Garnet's piercing gaze only to find hundreds of youma in the room, lurking in the shadows. Hotaru turned Rini's head back to Lady Garnet as she bowed, taking Rini down with her.

Rini found herself pulled to her feet again as Lady Garnet descended from the dais, seeming to be an archdemon in Hell. Rini found herself shivering; she knew that that demoness was Setsuna, and yet she seemed not to be Setsuna all at the same time.

Lady Garnet smiled. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" her voice seemed so cold that it put Rini in mind of the deepest depths of a Plutonian winter.

Rini stood in silence, staring at the woman who was once her friend, and noticed that they seemed so very similar. Both she and Lady Garnet possessed the same, garnet coloured, blood-like eyes, only Lady Garnet's were darker than Rini's, not in colour but in the life held within them. Their skin too was the exact same shade, and their faces the same shape. Their hair had the same, wiry texture and was exactly the same other than the obvious colour difference. Maybe, just maybe, what they had been saying all along was the truth.

Lady Garnet smiled, but her eyes remained cold as ice. She spoke in a tone that was warmer than before as she smirked and said, "welcome home, Hadesah Serenity Karma. Welcome back to us. Welcome back to where you belong."

Rini shook her head; she couldn't speak, she didn't want to risk it, she didn't want to risk any harm.

"What about the others?" Lady Garnet hissed, smiling. "Are you scared for them? Do you want to know what happened to them after we captured you?"

Rini nodded, scared about what she might find but she knew that not knowing would be far, far worse.

Lady Garnet clicked her fingers and the bodies of Neptune and Uranus appeared. They were burned; bloodied… they were dead. Rini's eyes widened and she threw her hands to her face in horror; how could this be real?

"Your beloved Uranus and Neptune are dead now," Lady Garnet laughed, smirking evilly. "They arrived here merely hours after you did. They, righteous fools that they are, would not surrender, join me and accept the truth, so I'm afraid that we just had to… do away with them.

"As for your pitiful quartet, they left the planet soon after you disappeared. They think that you're dead, the weak fools. They just left again for Psitau; they have no sense of honour, do they?

"My sisters left for Pluto again. They're with my mother. They left simply because they had given up hope on you; you were never strong enough to beat the dark side, Rini, never, not even after all of your training.

"You're the only one left now, Rini. They're either dead or they've left you. Will you accept my invitation, Rini? Will you accept the truth and follow me, Lady Garnet?"

Rini was staring transfixed at the bodies of Uranus and Neptune, which then disappeared.

"Rini, did you hear me? I asked whether you would accept my invitation and join me."

She shook her head slowly and pulled out her transformation broach, "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" Rini yelled. She felt warmth soak into her, power ignite in her veins. But just as soon as she began to feel her transformation working, she felt a stab of pain in her heart as the transformation broke and images began to flood into her mind.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Setsuna held the tiny babe and smiled at her. The child had inherited her father's pale skin, but had her mother's deep red eyes. There was a mop of pale pink curls on her head, and a trio of golden crescent moons on her forehead; that was the symbol of her father's kingdom, the Dark Moon._

_Only Setsuna, Sora and a girl with white/violet and burgundy hair and blood-coloured eyes and ondangos were in the room with the child._

_Rini noticed that the ancient Queen's eyes were filled with tears, not of joy, but sadness._

"Mother, what is wrong?" the young Setsuna said quietly.

"Setsuna… nothing is wrong… you must rest", the Queen sighed, and she stepped put of the room without ever having looked at her granddaughter…

_(End Flashback)

* * *

(Flashback)  
_

_Setsuna was lying in her bed with the tiny child by her side. Queen Serenity stood in the door flanked by people whom Rini supposed were the other planetary Queens._

"_Queen Sora, it is time" she hissed. "Even you cannot defy the timeline"._

"What are you talking about", Amodeaus hissed.

"_Well, who do you think would look after that child, with Setsuna at the Gates of Time?"_

"I would" he replied. Queen Serenity shook her head and laughed coldly. 

"_We are taking this child to the Crystal Millennium", Queen Pyro of Mars said. "That is what must happen in order for time to keep its course"._

"_What do you mean?"_

"She means that the only reason Queen Sora tolerated your love affair is because if this child had not been born, then the entire time-stream would be disrupted. She is one of the most important individuals that will ever be born", a new voice stated, and a familiar figure stepped out from behind the Queens. Rini had only seen her picture in Senshi history books, but she knew who she was; Senshi Metatron, the head Senshi of the Council of Gea, the base of the Galactic Alliance. Her skin was silvery in colour, her hair was the whitish grey colour of pure Ganamaedian silver, and her eyes were gold, and although she seemed young, those eyes betrayed the fact that to her even the ancient Plutonian Queen seemed an infant. Her fuku was purely silver, and styled exactly like the fukus of the Sol system, however a pair of metallic silver wings sprouted from her back and a golden aura surrounded her.

_The Plutonian Queen's face became a contorted mask of loathing. She stood up and looked her silver haired, golden eyed senshi in the face._

"What business is this of yours?" Queen Sora growled. "Pluto is a Non-Galactas planet; we are Sen, we have no need for your alliance. You hold no power here, now leave!"

Senshi Metatron shook her head. "No, young Sora, I will not leave. As I said, we are to take the child to the future; she is needed there".

"_I won't let you", Setsuna hissed._

"But you must; it is you who will pay the price if the child does not go back, you are the Gate Guardian now", Metatron hissed, her gold eyes glinting with malice. She took the child out of Setsuna's arms and she and the planetary Queens left the room. Amodeaus started to run after them, but was stopped by Queen Sora.

"Amodeaus, I tried to prevent this happening, but now I realise that whatever happens time must run its course". She left the room. Amodeaus was holding back tears and the girl appeared as shocked as Rini was: but when they turned to Setsuna, they saw that her very heart had been broken.

_(End Flashback)

* * *

_Rini's eyes snapped open. She remembered; she knew it all. She was the tiny baby in that memory; the man there was her father, Setsuna was her mother. There was no question now, she knew the truth, and yet she couldn't trust herself to stand there unprotected against the dark creatures of Se'oh Domana.

"NEO LUNARA DARKNESS POWER!" Rini found herself yelling. She felt a power surging through her that she had never felt before. This power awoke something within Rini and when she opened her eyes again, she was shocked at what she could see reflected in the mirrored walls. Her fuku was pure white as were her skirt and collar. Her bows, knee-high boots, tiara and gloves were black, as were her hairpieces.

"Sendoma Neo Lunara," Lady Garnet smiled. "You see the truth now, don't you?"

Rini nodded; she could see the truth now. She could see why Setsuna became Lady Garnet, what had happened to turn her to the dark.

They all lied, didn't they?" Lady Garnet said quietly. "I tried to tell you; so did my mother; my sisters also, though they are fools. Will you join me now, Rini? I will never lie to you; not like they did."

No, Setsuna had never lied to her. She had never said that she was not evil, she merely hadn't shown it. Setsuna had never denied that she was related to Rini; she was simply under orders not to tell her. Setsuna had always been a friend to her, and even now, even now she was. She had never lied, she had merely been silent, the elusive, enigmatic time guardian.

Rini nodded and Setsuna took her hand. The power in Rini's veins, her new powers, did not ebb; no, they simply intensified as she let the darkness in her heart take her over.

Lady Garnet let took her hand from her daughter's heart. Rini looked up at her and smiled, "thank you, mother, for showing me the truth."  
The Princess had been claimed. The senshi all were gone. The dark Sen had won. And thus was the fall of Crystal Tokyo.

_  
Owari_


End file.
